


Infinite Possibilities

by KyaFalcone



Series: Read, Know, Learn, Go [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaFalcone/pseuds/KyaFalcone
Summary: There was never going to be just one way to write Ink to Paper to Book to Life.  These are the little ideas that got benched.





	Infinite Possibilities

The mist was highly terrifying.  Not only was it impeding their vision but the mist itself was chakra based, meaning their chakra sensing abilities were inhibited too.  Sasuke did _not_ like the battlefield.  It was rigged against them in most ways possible.

The bridge was _concrete_ not stone or earth.  Which meant any doton jutsu Sakura knew was pretty useless.  They were _over water_.  Which was a huge advantage to the enemy.  Naruto wasn’t with them.  Which meant they were down a fighter.

Kakashi-sensei was the only one who could take Momochi so that left the apprentice to him if they went with the usual protection plans.  Sasuke couldn’t see a lot of advantages they would have.

“So, Zabuza’s your precious person?” Sakura called out, voice soft but carrying in the mist.

The apprentice twitched.  What?  When did Sakura meet this guy?

“Yes,” a slight nod indicated their enemy heard her.

“Can I ask why you’re working for Gatou?”

What the _hell_ was Sakura doing?  Chatting with the enemy?

“I am Zabuza-sama’s tool, to be used as he sees fit.”

“So just the paycheck then?”

“Sakura?”

“Hush, Sasuke. We’re talking,” Sakura quipped as she moved to stand in front of him.  Fuck she was switching with him.  Then again it seemed she knew more about the enemy.

“Mostly,” the false hunter nin agreed.  “Gatou also has contacts that allow us freedom of movement.”

Sasuke could admit he wasn’t sure where Sakura was going with this.  Why did knowing _why_ they were fighting against them matter?  It sure didn’t sound like they were planning on _stopping_.

“Kiri is pretty horrible,” Sakura sighed.  Sasuke just about reached out to grab her and pull her back.  What was she doing!  “My grandmother had business here when she was younger, mostly with the clans. Zabuza became a missing nin for an assassination attempt on the Mizukage, yeah?”

“…yes.”

“And you followed him,” Sakura nodded to herself.  “He tried to stop the Bloody Mist. It’s admirable. I kind of wish he’d succeeded.”

Sasuke blinked as he noticed Kakashi-sensei and Momochi _stop fighting_.  What. The. Hell.

“You and me both, brat,” Zabuza laughed.  “You know a lot for a pipsqueak.”

Sakura smiled and nodded.  “Yeah. My best friend’s dad is in charge of Intelligence. We heard a lot of sensitive stuff growing up. So long as we kept quiet, he didn’t mind us listening. Information is information.”  Zabuza actually looked interested.  “There’s a resistance going on, you know. Led by some woman with two bloodlines. I don’t know much else but,” she shrugged, “if we all get out of this alive, I won’t mind getting some more info for you.”

The Demon of the Bloody Mist laughed.  Straight out laughed.  Sasuke was so very _done_ with his teammate.  Granted he wasn’t going to stop her.  Whatever she had planned was better than them all fighting to the death.

“You’re brat’s not subtle, Hatake,” Momochi laughed.

“I wasn’t trying to be,” Sakura shrugged.  “If the only reasons you have for fighting us is money and Gatou’s connections, why not try?”

“And what stops me from killing you anyway? With the information you just gave me,” though you couldn’t see it, Sasuke was sure Momochi was grinning.

Sakura just grinned back.  “I did say I don’t know much else. But that little bit extra is probably worth it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yup.”

Momochi laughed again.  “Alright brat, I’ll bite.”

Sakura giggled.  “Nuh-uh, if I tell you now you’ll still kill us.”

“What’s to stop me after?”  Sasuke _really_ hoped she had a better plan because this did _not_ seem to be working.

Sakura shrugged.  “Professional courtesy?”

Finally, _finally_ , Sasuke figured out what she was up to as the bridge burst into flames.  The slightly evil cackling of their troublemaker teammate barely heard over the explosions.

 

Usually, Naruto would just rush in and blast the enemy, but when he spotted the bridge it looked… calm.  No real fighting.  Sakura was in front of the teme.  And she was talking.  Then he heard a word, just the one that let him in on the prank.  ‘Admire.’  Simple word and all but something their team had decided would be code for ‘blow everything up.’  So, Naruto created some clones that took Sasuke’s special explosive tags and placed them under the bridge.

Now he just had to wait for the next word.


End file.
